


Love doesn't need a title, but it needs a union.

by MyChemicalEnd



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: 'It's cold and wet but...', Christmas Fluff, Christmas homecoming, Fluff, M/M, Pikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalEnd/pseuds/MyChemicalEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey comes home from touring and he has a little question for his boyfriend, Pete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love doesn't need a title, but it needs a union.

**Author's Note:**

> PanicAtTheFallout, (twitter user @Kinnannik), xofebruary and me are doing a little prompt challenge for ourselves to give us something to do while we struggle along with writer's block and life. I suggest checking out our stuff this month as it's gonna be awesome!  
> xoMCE

It’s cold and wet but even the early December weather couldn’t dampen my enthusiasm. He was coming home. I’d been waiting for what seemed like forever for him to get back from touring with the rest of My Chem. Somehow, Skype calls couldn’t really replace actual face-to-face conversations, especially when Gerard kept butting in with how much Mikey was missing me and making sick noises in the background. Three months on a European tour was difficult when you had people left back home. Both of us understood that. Luckily, Patrick had been around at my place a lot to stop me from pining and to make sure I wasn’t too lonely. I had to admit, I was one lucky guy to have such great friends.

Patrick had dropped me off at the station where I was meeting Mikey, and he’d been teasing me the whole journey over here.

“You’re never this excited to see _me_.”

He pouted, feigning a look of hurt.

“I’m usually stuck on a tour bus with you, though. Not on the other side of the world. And I’m not dating you, either.”

“Who else would look after you and make sure you stayed alive?”

He grinned at me and I smiled back before looking down at my hands where I had begun to subconsciously pick at my fingers.

“Hey, hey! Why are we being nervous all of a sudden?”

I sighed lightly. I wasn’t nervous, just curious. Maybe a little worried. In the last conversation me and Mikey had had, he’d said that he had _‘something I need to tell you’_.

I hadn’t told Trick about this. He’d have probably worried about how badly I might take it. Now I was stood on the platform and Patrick was sat in the car waiting for us two to get the reunion making-out done with, I started feeling rather anxious. What if he had bad news? What if he wanted us to break up?

No. He wouldn’t have told me to come and meet him here. But what else could it be?

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the train arriving. I stood out of the way of the sea of people and waited until I saw Mikey. Trust him to get off last.

He was still glancing around so I waved and jumped up and down to get his attention. His face brightened up instantly once he saw me. Struggling with two suitcases, a guitar case and a little bag with the rest of his things in, I ran over to him to help grab his stuff.

He smiled and let me help drag his stuff over to the sheltered part of the station, where we both put down everything we were carrying. I practically flew into his arms.

“Missed you, Mikeyway.” I mumbled into his chest.

“Missed you too, Petey.” He said softly. “I’ve got something for you. An early Christmas present.”

He let go of me and started to rummage around in his bag, pulling out a little velvet box.

“I…um…”

I blinked at him as he sunk down onto one knee. He blushed when he saw my jaw drop.

“I wanted to ask you a long time ago, but I… I never got chance. You’re the best thing to happen to me, so…um… Pete Wentz, will you do the honour of marrying me?”

He looked so awkward. Dropping to my own knees, I cupped his face in my hands and whispered, “I will,” before crushing our lips together. I felt him smile into the kiss.

Once we pulled apart, he slid the ring on my finger. It wasn’t too flashy, just a small stone in white gold. It was just as perfect as him.

“So are we going home or am I leaving you two here?”

We turned our heads to see Patrick smiling down at us.

Standing up, we took a case each and let Patrick take Mikey’s bass.

 

All the way home, none of us could stop grinning. I could tell that this would be the best Christmas yet.

**Author's Note:**

> A little 500 word entry for our fun little prompt fic challenge.
> 
> (Leave comments if you're interested in joining in. It's not official or anything, just if you want to do one occasionally for a laugh. There'll be a new prompt every few days so just ask one of us!)  
> xoMCE


End file.
